


Fall Leaves Bring Disagreements?

by vomitingwords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bickering, Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas References, beetlejuice reference, coldflash - Freeform, cute boyfriends, like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Barry plans the perfect fall date. Whatever happens after that is not his fault.





	Fall Leaves Bring Disagreements?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this gift from my sleep deprived and very mentally ill state of brain.

It was late afternoon in the middle of October. Barry had gotten the day off work and the rest of Team Flash promised not to bother him unless it was a real emergency. This was his first day off in forever and Barry was determined to make it the best, which included inviting his favourite criminal turned hero, who also happens to be his boyfriend, over for pumpkin spice lattes and a Halloween movie marathon.

Len got there around one in the afternoon which gave Barry time to clean and even light some of the festive fall candles he’d picked up the minute he saw the leaves starting to change colour over a month earlier, as well as the fireplace in the living room, smiling at the warm and slightly romantic atmosphere he’d created, Barry almost didn’t notice Leonard walk into his house and shrug off his trademark parka revealing a light grey turtleneck underneath.

“Wow.” Barry breathed, he couldn’t believe how handsome his boyfriend was. Len chuckled softly.

“I’m gonna take that, and your staring as a compliment.” He smiled pecking Barry’s lips. “So what movie is first on your “Perfect Fall Day/It’s almost Halloween” list?

Barry grinned. “Only the best one ever. Nightmare Before Christmas.”

“Oh Barry.” Len sighed. “How many times do I have to say it? Nightmare Before Christmas is a Christmas movie not a Halloween movie and the best Halloween movie is obviously Beetlejuice.”

“Says who?” Barry frowns. Jack leaves Halloween to discover Christmas. More than half of the movie is set in Halloween, Plus Beetlejuice isn’t even that good.

“Well maybe tomorrow we’ll ask everyone else which is better and then you’ll see that I’m right.” Leonard's mouth twitches up into a cocky smirk.

“Don’t be so sure, smirky. Maybe we’ll find out that I’m right.” Barry plops down on the couch and a minute later he’s joined by Len who sits as close to Barry as possible.

“Whatever. Let’s pick something else then. Can we agree that The Addams Family is both a Halloween movie and awesome?” Len asks going through the stack of movies Barry had out on the table.

“Deal.” Barry grins and gets up to put the movie in.

They sit on the couch for hours watching movie after movie, cuddled up as close as they could get, drinking their lattes which turns into hot chocolate, then tea and even apple cider. Finally the only two movies left were Nightmare Before Christmas and Beetlejuice luckily both Barry and Leonard’s minds were as far from the movie as they could get.

Teeth, tongues and lips all clashing together, wandering hands and discarded clothing is all that mattered to them now, any remaining thoughts toward their earlier disagreement were long gone in the warmth of the living room on that chilly but amazingly perfect day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. <3 Please consider following me on tumblr and clicking the link at the bottom of any of my works there to support my writing, it would mean alot as I am currently trying to move out of my toxic home. Every little bit helps. <3  
> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
